dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
William Toys
William Toys (ウィリアム·玩具) is a Upcoming Manga, that eventually will become a Anime on Youtube. It is created by Fusionwilliam. The Story Orignally was Planned out in 2009. Due to Modern statuses and Knowing more things to Cross over in this Manga/Anime.....He changed the story up alots! For Example, insted of Goku (悟空) being Base Form he is now SSJ3. And, SSJ3 is his Base. Rock Lee (ロック·リー) can Fly. And, there is less WWE Characters. Characters Characters From Dragon Ball *Son Goku (孫悟空) - Sent to the Toy Dimension in his world's darkest day. The Fight aganist Majin Buu but luckily time stopped in his Dimension. But besides that Son Goku still has challenges to face in the Toy Dimension. *Briefs Vegeta (ベジータブリーフ) - Rival of Son Goku (AKA - Kakoroto). Lives in Shōten he was taken to the Toy Dimension when fighting Son Goku under the Control of Babidi. Once he arrived he got killed and arrived in Shōten. Characters from other Series *Rock Lee (ロック·リー) - Sent to the Toy Dimension when training with his Sensei. He often trains in Area C. Rock Lee looks up to Son Goku and wants to become strong as Him. *Cena (夕食) - Struggling to keep Tina from the Heroes reach. Wants to kill anyone in his way to save RT. Leader of CRT. *Ray (レイ) - 2nd Command of CRT. If anyone hurts Cena he goes Beserk. *Tina (ティナ) - Has a Special bond between her and Cena. Hopes that one day they will be merried. *Batisturu Kami (私たちはコウモリがないので.) - God of Shōten. Protecting his Subjects Briefs Vegeta, Firestar, and others. Looking down upon the earth belong. *Firestar (ファイヤースター) - Leader of Thunderclan. Days after he defeated Bloodclan someone came to him and told him '''You must give up the Light withen.' ''of course being a prophecy he didn't know what it meant. Weeks later on his other Prohphecy Quest Light Surronds him taking him to Shōten; In the Toy Dimension. *Sora (ソーラ) - Sent to the Toy Dimension after Dying from the final Keyblade war his Death was honorble. Becuase he was dead; He was automaticly sent to the Shōten. *Finn (フィン) - Lives in Area L. Keeping Area L safe from CRT and other evils. *Jake (ジェイク) - Lives in Area L. Fights along side Finn. Exclusive to William Toys *William (ウィリアム) - Sent to the Toy Dimension during Sleep. Known for Saving the Day Countless times he and his Pals Sinai, Son Goku, Lee, and Cory faces foes with incredible power. *Sinai (シナイ半島) - Close Friends to William and Cory. She is good at making Potions that keep her friends safe and sound. She is a skilled fighter and, smart. *Cory (コーリー) - Close Friends to Sinai and William. Sensei to William; He teaches him really hard. So his progress goes fast as he can to prepare for Xan. *Hinkly (バケット) - Hinkly the Cat was William's past. But before he Passed away in William/Sinai/Cory's Dimension Batisturu Kami gave him a Second Chance in the Toy Dimension. He is cheerful and Playful. He enjoys his life while he has it. *Xan (カーン) - The Main bad guy of this Saga. He has a goal that no one knows of except himself. To obtain that goal he needs to reach Shōten. Category:Fan Fiction